


Two Cups of Sugar and A Spoonful of Coffee

by Gzmoii



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: Alec didn’t like coffee.





	Two Cups of Sugar and A Spoonful of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posting this from a ficlet I wrote originally on tumblr for ShAUMondays

Alec didn’t like coffee. The drink left a bitter taste on his tongue that could linger from a few hours to the entire day, leaving every meal tinged with distaste.

However, Alec did like the amber-eyed stranger that ordered a caramel latte every morning and then sat down at the booth next to Alec’s to read. So, he came to Java Jones’ every morning and ordered a cup of black, bitter coffee and placed a notebook in front of him. So far, the only thing that had filled the pages were Alec’s guesses at what the stranger’s name was. When he snuck a look at his cup, he caught the initials  _M.B_ , but in the week he had been coming to Java Jones’, that was all the progress he had managed to make with him. It wasn’t like Alec could  _talk to him._

Even if Alec didn’t have his terrible conversational skills working against him, he didn’t want to interrupt the stranger. He looked like he was engrossed in whatever book he was reading and Alec didn’t want to rudely interrupt him. He would wait until the stranger didn’t seem so busy, then approach him.

The amber-eyed stranger,  _M.B_ , turned the very last page of his book with a satisfied smile that took Alec’s breath away. He was helpless to do anything but stare, unable to make the move he had been promising himself he would. 

 _M.B_ met his gaze and lifted his eyebrows, his satisfied smile transforming into a self-assured smirk that made Alec hot all over. He immediately looked down before his body responded in ways he couldn’t control and quickly stuffed his notebook into his bag, getting ready to flee from the coffee shop.

“Hey, wait.” Alec froze, his hand still in his bag. When he looked up, the stranger was staring down at him, his hands on his slim hips. Alec, unable to help himself, slowly trailed his eyes up from his hips to his face, drinking every inch of him in. The shirt he was wearing was cut with a low V, revealing enough of his chest that Alec felt himself getting dizzy from all the blood that rushed south. “I was waiting to see if you’d ever actually ask for my number, but I got impatient. You were taking too long.” He held out his palm. In his other hand was a permanent marker.

“I…um…” Alec swallowed hard, having trouble finding words. Finally, he held up his arm. The stranger wrote out his name and phone number in smooth penmanship. “Magnus Bane.” Alec read, staring at anywhere but Magnus’ face.

“That’s what you’ll be screaming later.” Magnus winked at Alec and he nearly choked. “I'm joking. But seriously, I’m tired of watching you try to choke down gross black coffee just so you can check me out for an hour. Call me, Alexander.”

“You know my name?” Alec choked out.

Magnus grinned. “The baristas called it. It’s on the cup.” He tapped the lid on Alec’s coffee with a manicured fingernail before pulling his hand back, turning away. “I’ll be expecting a call. Don’t keep me waiting.” He said as he left.

Alec didn’t like coffee. The drink left a bitter taste on his tongue that could linger from a few hours to the entire day, leaving every meal tinged with distaste.

However, the taste of caramel mixed with the general sweetness of a latte—two cups of sugar and a spoonful of coffee—on his boyfriend’s equally sweet lips as Alec pressed himself against him, taking everything Magnus had to give and devouring his lips with his own, was something Alec could get used to. 


End file.
